


"Can I Kiss You?"

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: Sanders Sides Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it's soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Kiss Prompt 64: Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	"Can I Kiss You?"

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a list of kiss prompts on tumblr, and I'm cross-posting them here. Hope you all enjoy!

Remus wasn’t quite sure how they’d gotten to where they were now. He and Virgil had been idly chatting, decidedly avoiding whatever issues the other sides were discussing, Remus pressed flush against Virgil’s side as he both listened to Virgil and rambled about whatever. 

And though they were pressed up against one another, Virgil shyly took Remus’s hand, running his thumb over Remus’s knuckles, a soft, embarrassingly intimate gesture that caused Remus’s ramblings too immediately die out. 

“Vee?” Remus asked, confused. 

Virgil shrugged in response, a small smile gracing his features. “I just, whenever you get like this, when you’re not really performing but you’re still so passionate about whatever you’re talking about, I just… I’m reminded of how much I love you, I guess.” 

Remus’s jaw dropped into an open mouthed smile. 

“Vee?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Virgil let out a soft gasp, smile growing and eyes saying more than his words ever could. “Of course.” 

The two of them moved together with practiced ease, Remus keeping a light hold around Virgil’s neck. Virgil pulled back and whispered sweet nothings to him every few seconds, thumbs rubbing affectionate little circles at Remus’s sides.

And suddenly, all his feelings hit him at once, Remus let out a soft sob against Virgil’s lips, leaning into the kiss, desperate for more. Virgil kept their kiss soft and innocent, though, pulling back after only a moment longer. 

Remus gently bumped his forehead against Virgil’s, letting out a soft sigh, reveling in his overwhelming emotions for a moment longer and refusing to open his eyes. 

Remus finally looked up when Virgil brought his thumb up to swipe at the tears escaping the corners of Remus’s eyes. 

“Ree?” Virgil asked, concern evident in his eyes. 

Remus offered a tearful smile. “I love you too, Vee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
